Elevators in W Retreat Bali
This is a list of elevators in W Retreat Bali. Elevator specifications Main elevators General *'Manufacturer:' Sigma Elevator Company *'Type:' Passenger *'Number of elevator banks:' 3 *'Year installed:' 2009-2010 *'Year commissioned:' 2011 *'Floors served:' G, *1*, 2, 3, 4, 5 (6 floors) *'Capacity:' **'Number of person:' 20 **'Maximum load:' 1350 kg *'Drive type:' Traction *'Current maintenance company:' Unknown Accessibility *'Accessibility for wheelchair:' Good *'Accessibility for impaired person: Good *'Additional car operating panel for wheelchair:' Yes, only on the left-most bank *'Braille on buttons:' Yes *'Automated voice guidance:' Yes, in English Additional information *'Ranking:' Very nice *'Door type:' Center opening *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Inner door system:' Automatic *'Door safety system:' Mechanical bumpers *'Hall floor indicator type:' None *'Hall lanterns type:' None *'Car floor indicator type:' Digital segments *'Chimes/bells:' Yes, electronic chimes *'Usage for:' Passenger *'Current status:' In service *'Photography:' Allowed *'Filming difficulty:' Easy *'Trivia:' **Ground floor is only accessible via the left-most bank, but it is always locked out. **All elevators are equipped with RBG lights inside the car. Service elevators General *'Manufacturer:' Sigma Elevator Company *'Type:' Passenger *'Number of elevator banks:' 2 *'Year installed:' 2009-2010 *'Year commissioned:' 2011 *'Floors served:' B, *1*, M, 2, 3, 4 (6 floors) *'Capacity:' **'Number of person:' 20 **'Maximum load:' 1350 kg *'Drive type:' Traction *'Current maintenance company:' Unknown Accessibility *'Accessibility for wheelchair:' Medium *'Accessibility for impaired person: Good *'Additional car operating panel for wheelchair:' None *'Braille on buttons:' Yes *'Automated voice guidance:' Yes, in English Additional information *'Ranking:' Average *'Door type:' Two speed telescopic *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Inner door system:' Automatic *'Door safety system:' Mechanical bumpers *'Hall floor indicator type:' Digital segments *'Hall lanterns type:' None *'Car floor indicator type:' Digital segments *'Chimes/bells:' Yes, electronic chimes *'Usage for:' Passenger and freight *'Current status:' In service *'Photography:' Not allowed *'Filming difficulty:' Hard *'Trivia:' **These are the only elevators in the hotel that have wrong floor numberings for some unknown reason. Instead of 1 to 5, the floor numberings in these elevators are listed as 1, M, 2, 3, 4. **These are the only elevators with two speed telescopic doors. Shuttle elevator (between G and 1) General *'Manufacturer:' Sigma Elevator Company *'Type:' Passenger *'Model:' Solon machine room less *'Number of elevator banks:' 1 *'Year installed:' 2009-2010 *'Year commissioned:' 2011 *'Floors served:' G, *1* (2 floors) *'Capacity:' **'Number of person:' 17 **'Maximum load:' 1150 kg *'Drive type:' Machine room less traction *'Current maintenance company:' Unknown Accessibility *'Accessibility for wheelchair:' Fair *'Accessibility for impaired person: Good *'Additional car operating panel for wheelchair:' None *'Braille on buttons:' Yes *'Automated voice guidance:' None Additional information *'Ranking:' Good *'Door type:' Center opening with glass *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Inner door system:' Automatic *'Door safety system:' Sensors *'Hall floor indicator type:' None *'Hall lanterns type:' None *'Car floor indicator type:' Digital segments *'Chimes/bells:' None *'Usage for:' Passenger *'Current status:' In service *'Photography:' Allowed *'Filming difficulty:' Very easy *'Trivia:''' **This is the only elevator in the hotel with double entrance doors, glass doors, and without chimes and voice guidance. **This is also the only elevator in the hotel that it is a machine room less. **The car operating panels are slightly different compared to the main and service elevators. **The machine room less controller cabinet is located on the ground floor. **This elevator is rarely used by anyone in the hotel. Category:Elevators in Bali